Connor-Wesley Friendship
The friendship between Connor and Wesley known as Wonnor (W'esley/C'onnor) began in Season 9. Friendship History Season 9 In Innocent When You Dream, they are seen together in Media Immersions and later, Connor's party. They are both seen together at the Dot when Wesley asks Clare on a date after she bit his neck while playing 7 Minutes in Heaven. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (2), they do a rap for Dave's class rep campaign. In Breakaway (1), they are seen together in gym class along with K.C. and Dave while Jenna confronts Clare about her surgery. In Try Honesty (1), Wesley, Connor, and Dave are walking into school, and they try to discuss what they're going to do over the weekend. Dave tells them that they won't be making out with their girlfriends at the movies, as none of the three have girlfriends. Wesley makes a reference that girls are as gentle as hamsters, and claims that you can get one easily. In homeroom, Wesley and Connor listen to Sav's announcement about "Band Slam", which was a competition for the students at Degrassi that are in a band. Wesley asks Connor what his favorite band is, and Connor tells him he doesn't have one. Wesley gets the idea to create a band, even though they lack instrumental and vocal talent. Wesley and Connor sign up for the "Band Slam", putting Dave's name on the list, and naming the band "The Three Tenners". Sav confronts them about the status of their band, and they seek advice from him. Later on, they're shown practicing, Wesley with his flute, and Connor with his computer music. In Try Honesty (2), Wesley, Connor, and Dave finish recording the song with the help of Sav. Though, when they perform their song live, Dave's off-pitch singing ruins the song. Connor tells him his voice sucks, and Dave gets offended, telling them they're losers and that they can do the song by themselves. In class, Wesley discovers he's learning symbiosis, he gets the idea to fix Dave's voice and make it better, using a computer. Wesley accidentally yells out loud in class, "that's it!", and embarrasses himself. Later that day, Wesley shares his ideas of what to do with Connor and Sav. Connor and Sav edits Dave's voice using synthesizers, and computer electronics, and make it 100% better. They get Dave and he listens to the song. He thinks it's cooler and more robotic than the original, but he is upset it isn't the same, not using his real voice. He leaves to sit in the hallway, and Sav emerges from the room to talk to him. Sav gives him some advice, before taking out his cell phone and playing the song. He tells Dave it's actually a really cool song, and that it will score big time at "Band Slam". Dave is happy that Sav gave him the advice, and Dave gets up to tell Connor and Wesley that he likes the song. Later on, at the Dot, Dave puts his iPhone in a boombox, and he plays their song aloud in the restaurant. Anya and a group of girls hear the song and they think it's cool and catchy. Dave asks them if they'll be at Band Slam, and they tell him they will be, and can't wait to watch them perform. Dave turns back, and he realizes he is happy to be friends with Connor and Wesley. In You Don't Know My Name (1), Dave learns from Sav that Mr. Simpson has cancelled Band Slam. Connor, Dave, and Wesley are upset to find out that their band is dropping out of "Band Slam", because Mr. Simpson had to cut the event. The next day Connor, is still at school, and is asleep at the desk over the computer. Dave and Wesley walk in to notice him knocked out cold sleeping. Ms. Oh walks around and notices Connor sleeping as well. She bangs on the table to wake him up and is mad at him for drooling on the keyboards, since the computers are expensive. Dave and Wesley nudge him to wake him up even more, Connor tells them he wishes he didn't hate coffee, and Wesley goes off talking about how it took him that long to beat the villager. It turns out Connor was up all night long playing RPG's. Wesley tries to tell him loves RPG's too, but he's gone too deep and he needs to come up for air. Connor tells them that they don't understand, and nobody else in his life does as well. After class, Connor is on "Real of Doom", and is refreshing the page to see if his "girlfriend" is online, after he sent her a chat message about playing again. Dave and Wesley come in to ask him if he wants to shoot some hoops, Connor tells them in a little bit because he's waiting for something from a girl. Wesley asks if it's a girlfriend, and Connor tells them no just a friend that's a girl, but not a "girl-friend". Dave tells him to "shut the front door", and Connor tells him yes that they play online and they listen to each other and talk to each other and understand each other. Dave and Wesley ask if he has a picture of her, but he says yes right here, he points to her avatar "LoveQueen16". They laugh, and ask if he's serious. Connor tries to explain she may not be perfect, Dave tells him that he's never seen her so for all he knows she could be some fat dude. Connor is upset, but they tell him to come play basketball, he tells them he'll be out in a minute, they leave and he gets a message from her which is her cell number, she asks for his and he gives it to her, he's happy. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16, and doesn't tell Dave and Wesley. But, after they learn that he made plans to meet up with her after school, they decide it's best if they follow him to make sure everything goes okay. When they get to the meeting spot, they see an older woman, who is wearing a "Realm of Doom" shirt, they leave before things get too risky. But, Connor wants to meet her still, and continues to text her. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, Wesley, Hannah, and Connor are in science class working on an experiment. While Hannah is taking notes, Connor is staring at her chest. She shoots him an angry look, and becomes so uncomfortable that she moves to another table. Confused, Wesley thinks that he said something that prompted her to leave. Later, Connor asks Hannah why she seemed so upset with him in science class. She angrily tells him that it was because he was staring at her chest. Connor asks her how that's a problem, as Wesley does it all the time. Hannah glares at an embarrassed Wesley, and says that she needs to get to class. Wesley offers to walk her to class, and takes off after her, leaving Connor behind. Connor is still confused as to why he should not stare at other girls' chests. He tells Wesley that he was looking at Hannah's chest because he is curious about girls' bodies, since he does not have a girlfriend. Wesley decides to help Connor find a girlfriend of his own, and invites him to Anya's 18th birthday party, positive that he will meet a girl there. At the party, Wesley and Hannah leave Connor to go wish Anya a happy birthday. When he tries to tag along with them, Wesley insists that he make an effort to become acquainted with some of the girls there. In''' Idioteque, Connor shows up to Degrassi and shows Wesley the Panti he stole from Fiona's house. Wesley is amazed and talks to him about it. When Mrs. Oh shows up, Wesley tries to ask her something but she has him wait until she has a shower. Connor and Wesley then go into the ladies locker room and Connor steals Mrs. Oh's underwear while Wesley keeps a lookout. Later when Connor opens his locker, Wesley sees Fiona's underwear fall out from Connor's locker. Wesley tells Connor he needs to stop and he agrees, but later we see Connor going into the woman's locker room and stealing underwear again. In '''Paper Planes (1), Wesley, Connor, and Hannah are working on an app that helps you pick out an outfit. In Paper Planes (2), When Connor is suspended, and sent to another school that will help people with Asperger's deal with everyday problems, he and Wesley say their goodbyes, and although Connor says he'll be back. Wesley is sad that his friend is gone. Quotes *Wesley: "What's your favorite band?" Connor: "I don't have one." Wesley: "Everyone has a favorite band." Connor: "If we form one... WE could be my favorite band!" - Try Honesty (1) Trivia *They were both good friends with Dave Turner and Clare Edwards. *They have both been attracted to Clare Edwards, but neither of them have been in a relationship with her, although Wesley touched her boobs. *They both like science, as they are both in the Science Olympics. *They were in "The Three Tenners," along with Dave. *They were both seen in the season 10 and 11 opening credits together. Gallery erss.jpg 09890j.jpg Adam Wesley Connor.jpeg Connor nd wes.jpg Wesleyconnor.PNG 06 (8).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png Deg-ep917-flip-03.jpg Cmr04.PNG Degrassi-episode-14-08.jpg Degrassi-episode-14-06.jpg degrassi_gallery_season11_outtakes_video_281529.png Wesley Pogo-Sticking In His Degrassi Uniform Looking Scared In Front Of The Entire School.jpg 06 (2).jpg Breakaway00026.png Normal 1011 (49).jpg Normal 1011 (96).jpg 467676.jpg 345yter.jpg 76yegf.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Interactions